1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to healing devices and, more particularly, to heating devices especially adapted for use with handles of fishing rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fisherman who use fishing rods often face conditions in which their hands feel cold. One obvious solution to the problem of cold hands is to wear gloves. However, when a fisherman wears gloves, it may not be easy to apply bait to a hook. Moreover, when wearing gloves, the fisherman may not be as sensitive to small tugs on the fishing line that might be felt if gloves were not worn. Furthermore, while wearing gloves, the fisherman may not be able to operate a reel handle efficiently. Therefore, in view of the above-mentioned problems associated with a fisherman's wearing gloves, it would be desirable if there were a device which provided warmth to a fisherman's hands without the need to wear gloves.
As another type of solution to the hands of fishermen being cold, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to heating devices associated with fishing rod handles; and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,974; 4,020,825; 4,471,209; 4,598,192; 4,646,461; and 5,175,953. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,974 discloses a self-contained handle heater for a fishing pole. The heater is powered by liquified petroleum gas, and the gas supply is supported by the end of the fishing pole handle. Liquified petroleum gas is a very highly energetic fuel. Moreover, a tank for containing liquified petroleum gas must withstand high internal pressures. Therefore, such a tank must be relatively heavy and strong. The added weight of the tank for liquified petroleum gas may be so significant as to bring about premature fatigue for the fisherman. Moreover, the added weight at the end of the fishing pole may significantly upset the balance of forces received by the fishing pole. In view of the above reasons, it would be desirable if an add-on heater for a fishing pole does not include a tank of liquified petroleum gas. Moreover, it would be desirable if an added-on heater for a fishing pole is not added onto the end of the handle of the fishing pole.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,825, 4,598,192, 4,646,461, and 5,175,953 discloses a hollow fishing rod handle which serves as a housing for portions of a handle heater apparatus. Generally, handles of fishing rods are not hollow and are not adapted to housing portions of a heater apparatus. Such handle heater devices would have to be manufactured into a fishing rod at a factory. Such handle heater devices could not be readily retrofitted onto a conventional handle of a conventional fishing rod. With this in mind, it would be desirable if a heater device for a fishing rod handle were easily retrofitted to a conventional fishing rod handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,209 discloses electrically heated hand grips for vehicle handle bars. The hand grips are slipped over the ends of the vehicle handle bars. If such electrically heated hand grips were adapted to a handle of a fishing rod, the devices would have to be slipped over the end of the handle of the fishing rod. Such a handle-end location may cause an undesirable alteration in weight distribution over the fishing rod. Moreover, the internal diameter of the hand grips is a constant number. If a fishing rod handle had a smaller diameter than the hand grips, then the hand grips would easily slide off of the handle. Conversely, if the fishing rod handle had a larger diameter than the hand grips, then the hand grips could not be installed on the fishing rod handle. Clearly, such hand grips are not adjustable to wide variety of handle diameters.
Still other features would be desirable in an add-on fishing rod handle heater apparatus. For ease of installation on a wide variety of handles of fishing rods having a wide variety of handle diameters, it would be desirable if a fishing rod handle heater apparatus were in the form of a wrap around jacket that readily attaches to and is readily removed from a fishing rod handle. Moreover, to assure that the fishing rod handle heater apparatus does not inadvertently slide off of the handle, it would be desirable if a mechanical stop device were employed to prevent the fishing rod handle heater apparatus from sliding off of the handle.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use heater devices for fishing rod handles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fishing rod handle heater apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides warmth to a fisherman's hands without the need for the fisherman to wear gloves; (2) does not include a tank of liquified petroleum gas; (3) is not added onto the end of the handle of the fishing rod; (4) is easily retrofitted to a conventional fishing rod handle; (5) is adjustable to a wide variety of handle diameters; (6) is in the form of a wrap around jacket that readily attaches to and is readily removed from a fishing rod handle; and (7) provides a mechanical stop to prevent the fishing rod handle heater apparatus from sliding off of the handle. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fishing rod handle heater apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.